All For One and All For Love
by OceanGirl28
Summary: New Chapter Up! Harry Potter...a musketeer?! The wizarding days are over. Draco rules. Hermione is engaged to Krum. Draco has his eyes on Hermione. Hermione loves Harry. (Woh!) Partly Based on The Man In The Iron Mask. R/R!!
1. Epilogue and Reader's Note

I Own NOTHING--but some of the plot and the computer I am typing this on. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and certain scenes I got from the movie, "The Man in the Iron Mask."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This story takes place in 1622. Harry Potter and his friends are now twenty-five years old. Harry has defeated Voldemort but certain death- eaters that no one knows of still remain. Hermione is engaged to Victor Krum. Ron is dating Lavender Brown. Harry broke up with Cho Chang after defeating Voldemort, and has not been seen with anyone else ever since. Draco Malfoy loathes Harry more than ever for killing his father, a death-eater, in the war against Voldemort. He has been elected king of the entire world of magic (only because of all the Slytherins who voted for him and the rest he threatened to kill if they didn't.) Harry, Ron, and a few others who used to be on The Ministry Of Magic, which no longer exists thanks to Draco, have tried numerous times to de-thrown him, but he has gained too much power over the years. Knowing that they could do no more there, Harry and Ron left England to go to France and train to be musketeers.the wizarding days were over. They forced Hermione to stay with Victor.Victor was her only hope for safety.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback: Eight Years*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No!" Hermione screamed. "'Mione, we have to! We can't do anything that will help anyone here anymore! I want to live for a cause." Harry answered. "But Harry! You do live for a cause! Think of what this world would be like if you hadn't defeated Voldemort!" Hermione cried. "Mione, we're sorry. We have to go." Ron said sadly. "Then go. Just let me get a few of my things." she said quickly. "Hermione you're not coming with us. You'll end up on the streets in a millisecond!" Ron said. "Your only hope is Krum. We can't do anymore Hermione, we've lost our power here." Harry added. Hermione's half smile turned into a look of pure sadness. She sat down on the edge of her bed and whispered, "Please don't leave me here." A tear trickled down her cheek. Harry and Ron didn't know what to say. "Hermione." Ron finally stated, "We're not leaving you forever you know.we will see you again. I don't know where, and I don't know when, but we will." With that he hugged her tightly, said goodbye, and left the room. "I'll meet you downstairs Harry." he he said quietly. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand gently giving it a light, comforting squeeze. "It will be alright Hermione. It will." he whispered trying to smile. "No." she barely whispered back while shaking her head from side to side. Harry sighed. "Promise me you'll stay with Krum no matter what happens." he begged. She looked away. Harry turned her head so that she looked him in the eye. "Promise me." he whispered. "I promise." she whispered back. He hugged her tightly, walked to the door, turned around one more time to look at her, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco has left the people of the magical half of England starving to death if they are not Slytherins or especially if they are what he calls "mudbloods". Lucky for Hermione, because she is going to marry Krum, who is one of the richest men in England, she is not thrown onto the streets, and lives a life of what you would think is happiness. For she is the only muggle-born who is not on the streets, nearly dead, and begging for food. She is not nearly as confident and as powerful as she used to be. No one is anymore.not even Harry Potter himself. Hermione Granger is a proper and quiet young lady.and although she does not know it.she is the most beautiful woman in all of England. All the wealthy, famous, and important people are to come to Draco's annual birthday banquet. All those with invitations who do not attend are executed. There is an assassination attempt planned that day in which the musketeers are to stop. Harry and Ron, and Hermione haven't seen each other for eight, long years... 


	2. Preparing For The Banquet

"Martha?" Hermione asked her servant nervously while she tied on her corset as quickly as she could. "Yes dear?" Martha answered kindly while helping her. "I.I haven't seen Draco in almost five years! Wh.what do you think he'll do if he sees me like this?! He'll.he'll laugh at me for depending on another person for the sake of my life. He's an emperor, and I'm.I'm just a small, unimportant duchess who only speaks if spoken to." she sighed. "Don't think like that!" Martha scolded, "You're a beautiful, proper young lady who's the most confident person I've ever seen!" Hermione sighed again, "Don't lie Martha.Look at me! If it weren't for Victor I'd be." she walked away from Martha's grasp to her window. "I'd be out there.begging for food like those poor children." she said in almost a whisper. "Well you don't have to worry about that now. Victor loves you dear, and you'll never be like those poor, filthy children out there!" Martha answered practically. "If he loves me so much then why isn't he ever around anymore! I never see him!" Hermione said impatiently. "Now dear, don't raise your voice on me. You know that Master Krum is a very busy man.We can worry about this later. Right now we have to focus on getting you dressed for the banquet which is starting in ten minutes!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder if Hermione still lives in this village." Harry asked while riding through the poor and dirty town on his horse with Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Ron laughed, "Honestly Harry!" he said with his funny smile, "You act as if you like her or something! She's just a buck-toothed, bushy- haired, bookworm!" "Ron!" Harry replied angrily, "She was our best friend! Show a little respect for god sake!" Ron sighed, "You're right.maybe she has lost a few of her freckles." With that Ron broke out in laughter nearly falling off of his horse. "I can see why you two always used to fight." Harry replied annoyingly. "I miss Ginny." Dean suddenly said to change the subject before Harry and Ron got into a fist-fight as usual. "I know it's hard to go on for seconds and seconds without.snogging her!" Seamus joked. "Hey!" Dean yelled back, "That's NOT funny!" They were edging closer to each other reaching for their swords when all of a sudden Ron interrupted their duel, "You guys!" he screamed, "This is my sister you're talking about! Please! It's .disturbing!" Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. Dean, Seamus, and Ron just stared at him angrily, while Neville had absolutely no clue what was going on, and was half asleep anyhow. "And what.may I ask, is so funny Mr. Potter?" Ron asked annoyingly. "It's you guys!" Harry said between laughs, "fighting over something so.unimportant!" "Are you saying that my girlfriend isn't.important!!!" Dean screamed in rage. "Yea!" Ron added, "that's my sister you're talking about!" "No!" Harry answered, "I'm talking about Dean's statement! Not Ginny!" Dean, Seamus, and Ron all looked at each other, then at Harry. "Uh- oh" Harry whispered while kicking his horse with the inside of his feet. "Yah!" Ron screamed quickly following Harry while Dean and Seamus traveled not far behind. "Hey!" Neville screamed galloping quite slowly on his fat horse, "Wait for me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a knock on the door. "M'Lady?" Martha and Hermione heard Victor's servant ask, "Are you ready?" "She'll be down in a minute Jonathon!" Martha replied impatiently. "Oh Martha!" Hermione asked worriedly, "Do I have to go?!" "Unless you'd rather be executed dear." she replied sarcastically. Hermione sighed deeply while Martha pinned her hair up tightly and curled it. "Ow!" she yelped. "Sorry dear." Martha replied. "Ugh! Why can't I just wear my hair down?" "You know why!.Because--" she replied while Hermione rolled her eyes and recited with her mistress, "--it's not proper!" Martha finished curling the last strand of hair and putting the finishing touches on Hermione's make-up, when she quickly pushed Hermione out of the door of the mansion and whispered, "Go on!" Hermione gave her an insecure smile and was helped into a coach.without Victor. 


	3. Saving Draco and Hermione

Ron, Seamus, and Dean couldn't keep up with Harry, and so they finally gave up, giving their horses a rest, and walked into the beautiful field filled with people.and food. "I think I'm actually going to like this!" Ron said while licking his lips. "Ron," Harry replied, "We're here to save Malfoy, not to eat." "Ugh." Ron answered, "Can you remind me again exactly why we're doing this????" "Because Parvarti said that if we were to save Draco, bad things would happen--" Harry replied. "Then we shouldn't save him!" Ron interrupted. Harry gave him an annoyed look and then added, "And if we weren't to save him, even worse things will happen!" "Harry," Seamus said, "I can't believe you actually believe that fake!" "Seamus, she's not a fake. She's the top profit ever since Professor Trelawney!" Harry replied annoyingly. "Even so, I still can't believe we're doing this." Dean said. "If anyone asks," Neville added, "I'm not doing this for Draco!.I'm doing this for the good of the magic world!" "Here here!" they all agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione's coach got to the castle, she took a deep breath, and slowly walked out. She had to admit the plantation was beautiful. "I can see why Draco can't afford to buy his own people food." she whispered to herself sarcastically. All of a sudden she saw Victor walk towards her. "Her-mio-ninny!" he said with delight, "You look bee-u-tee-ful!" "Thank you Victor." she replied while he kissed her on the hand. "Come." he said, "Let me introduce you to some of my friends." He lead her over to a group of fat men and women who looked as if they were drunk. "This is Isabel." he said while gesturing to one of the plump women. "Er.hello.Isabel." Hermione replied trying to smile. "Oh!" she practically screamed, "You're Victor's fiancée! How lovely to meet you!" "Victor!" a man said, "you said that she was pretty, but this one.she beats them all!" Hermione blushed at that comment. They kept blabbing on about oh.what was it.ah yes, Isabel's cat drinking her tea. (A very unimportant subject on Hermione's opinion) when she finally got so tired of it she interrupted her and said, "You know what? I think I'm going to walk around a little bit.um.explore." Victor looked at her surprisingly. "Are you sure because she was just getting to the good part darling!" he asked. "Yes Victor, I'm sure." she replied and walked off to the courtyard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was up in one of his many living rooms with his Duke, Crabbe who amazingly had gotten smarter over the years, and his bodyguard, Goyle, who still couldn't tell the difference of an orange from a lemon. Draco was looking out through his telescope at his guests when all of a sudden he saw a young woman walking out on the patio near the fountains. "Crabbe?" Draco asked, "Who's that girl over there by the fountains?" Crabbe sighed annoyingly. "I'm sorry Draco, but she's already taken by a Bulgarian man by the name of Victor Krum." he replied. "Ah, so did he finally come to his senses and throw Granger in the dirt where he belongs?" Draco asked smirking. "Um.no sir. That is Miss Granger." Draco was taking a sip of wine as Crabbe said that and he immediately spit it out all over the floor. "What?!" he yelled in shock, "You're lying! That is not Granger!" "Yes Draco." Crabbe replied, "It is." "Woh!" he said in shock. "She's.changed.I shall have her anyhow, Krum or no Krum. Goyle! Get ready to turn on the fountains, I'm not letting her go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seamus, Dean!" Harry ordered, "Go find the assassins, they shouldn't be far. Split up. One of you go right, the other, left. Neville, go make sure that the people are well distracted.um.let one of our fast horses loose.scare it.or something!" "Yes Sir." Neville replied as Seamus, Dean, and he ran off to do as they were told. "Ron." Harry said, "You and I are going to find Malfoy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was walking along the patio when all of a sudden the fountains to her right turned on, she started running towards the left, but those fountains turned on also. She ran forward and the fountains turned on their too. Her only hope was to turn around and run before the fountains started up behind her. As soon as she turned around she ran straight into someone and fell to the floor. She looked up to see none other than Draco offering a hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked.almost.kindly. Hermione was speechless. She just stared into his empty, gray eyes and then bowed down.something that she never wanted to do again. He gently touched her chin and lifted her head up. "Please, stand up." he begged. His fingers were cold, but she stood up anyhow. He walked around her examining her body. She stood up straight barely even moving.afraid that if she did she'd "accidentally" hurt him. He then stopped in front of her, "Wow Granger." he said eyeing her up and down. "You've really changed." "Yes." she finally had the courage to say, "And I'm engaged." "Yes, yes.I heard.Congratulations." he said sarcastically which caused her to give him a disgusted look. "To Victor Krum.I assume that you've heard of him." she said sternly. "He--" "Shh" he said while putting his finger against her lips and his other hand so tightly around her wrist that it was cutting off her circulation. "Let go of me!" she said angrily. But he wouldn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, fountains!" Ron said. "Good job Neville!" Harry squinted his eyes for he was looking past the fountains. "I think that's where Draco is Ron." he said sternly while running towards the fountains. "Hey!" Ron screamed, "Wait up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione tried to pull away, but his grasp was too tight. "You're hurting me Malfoy!" she screamed. All of a sudden when she thought that he was squeezing her wrist so tightly that she was going to pass out, she saw someone jump through the water and land next to Draco, then another body come through the water shortly after. By the distraction, Hermione was able to pull away from him while rubbing her pale wrist, giving him a disgusted look. "What's the meaning of this?!" Draco asked angrily. "No time to talk Malfoy," an auburn-haired man said, "we need to get you out of sight, now." "'Maam?" the other man asked seeing that she looked as if she was hurt, "Are you alright?" All of a sudden the fountains disappeared and Hermione ran as fast as she could out to the crowd. "Hey!" Draco screamed, "Come back here!" He started to run after her, with Harry behind him, and Ron behind Harry. While Hermione ran through the crowd Krum saw her and started running after Ron. She changed her direction and headed towards the left side of the castle. As she looked back to see if she had lost them yet (which she hadn't) she ran into something hard with so much pressure that she immediately fell to the ground. She looked up to see a man with a gun aimed straight at Malfoy.  
Ron, Seamus, and Dean couldn't keep up with Harry, and so they finally gave up, giving their horses a rest, and walked into the beautiful field filled with people.and food. "I think I'm actually going to like this!" Ron said while licking his lips. "Ron," Harry replied, "We're here to save Malfoy, not to eat." "Ugh." Ron answered, "Can you remind me again exactly why we're doing this????" "Because Parvarti said that if we were to save Draco, bad things would happen--" Harry replied. "Then we shouldn't save him!" Ron interrupted. Harry gave him an annoyed look and then added, "And if we weren't to save him, even worse things will happen!" "Harry," Seamus said, "I can't believe you actually believe that fake!" "Seamus, she's not a fake. She's the top profit ever since Professor Trelawney!" Harry replied annoyingly. "Even so, I still can't believe we're doing this." Dean said. "If anyone asks," Neville added, "I'm not doing this for Draco!.I'm doing this for the good of the magic world!" "Here here!" they all agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione's coach got to the castle, she took a deep breath, and slowly walked out. She had to admit the plantation was beautiful. "I can see why Draco can't afford to buy his own people food." she whispered to herself sarcastically. All of a sudden she saw Victor walk towards her. "Her-mio-ninny!" he said with delight, "You look bee-u-tee-ful!" "Thank you Victor." she replied while he kissed her on the hand. "Come." he said, "Let me introduce you to some of my friends." He lead her over to a group of fat men and women who looked as if they were drunk. "This is Isabel." he said while gesturing to one of the plump women. "Er.hello.Isabel." Hermione replied trying to smile. "Oh!" she practically screamed, "You're Victor's fiancée! How lovely to meet you!" "Victor!" a man said, "you said that she was pretty, but this one.she beats them all!" Hermione blushed at that comment. They kept blabbing on about oh.what was it.ah yes, Isabel's cat drinking her tea. (A very unimportant subject on Hermione's opinion) when she finally got so tired of it she interrupted her and said, "You know what? I think I'm going to walk around a little bit.um.explore." Victor looked at her surprisingly. "Are you sure because she was just getting to the good part darling!" he asked. "Yes Victor, I'm sure." she replied and walked off to the courtyard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was up in one of his many living rooms with his Duke, Crabbe who amazingly had gotten smarter over the years, and his bodyguard, Goyle, who still couldn't tell the difference of an orange from a lemon. Draco was looking out through his telescope at his guests when all of a sudden he saw a young woman walking out on the patio near the fountains. "Crabbe?" Draco asked, "Who's that girl over there by the fountains?" Crabbe sighed annoyingly. "I'm sorry Draco, but she's already taken by a Bulgarian man by the name of Victor Krum." he replied. "Ah, so did he finally come to his senses and throw Granger in the dirt where he belongs?" Draco asked smirking. "Um.no sir. That is Miss Granger." Draco was taking a sip of wine as Crabbe said that and he immediately spit it out all over the floor. "What?!" he yelled in shock, "You're lying! That is not Granger!" "Yes Draco." Crabbe replied, "It is." "Woh!" he said in shock. "She's.changed.I shall have her anyhow, Krum or no Krum. Goyle! Get ready to turn on the fountains, I'm not letting her go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seamus, Dean!" Harry ordered, "Go find the assassins, they shouldn't be far. Split up. One of you go right, the other, left. Neville, go make sure that the people are well distracted.um.let one of our fast horses loose.scare it.or something!" "Yes Sir." Neville replied as Seamus, Dean, and he ran off to do as they were told. "Ron." Harry said, "You and I are going to find Malfoy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was walking along the patio when all of a sudden the fountains to her right turned on, she started running towards the left, but those fountains turned on also. She ran forward and the fountains turned on their too. Her only hope was to turn around and run before the fountains started up behind her. As soon as she turned around she ran straight into someone and fell to the floor. She looked up to see none other than Draco offering a hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked.almost.kindly. Hermione was speechless. She just stared into his empty, gray eyes and then bowed down.something that she never wanted to do again. He gently touched her chin and lifted her head up. "Please, stand up." he begged. His fingers were cold, but she stood up anyhow. He walked around her examining her body. She stood up straight barely even moving.afraid that if she did she'd "accidentally" hurt him. He then stopped in front of her, "Wow Granger." he said eyeing her up and down. "You've really changed." "Yes." she finally had the courage to say, "And I'm engaged." "Yes, yes.I heard.Congratulations." he said sarcastically which caused her to give him a disgusted look. "To Victor Krum.I assume that you've heard of him." she said sternly. "He--" "Shh" he said while putting his finger against her lips and his other hand so tightly around her wrist that it was cutting off her circulation. "Let go of me!" she said angrily. But he wouldn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, fountains!" Ron said. "Good job Neville!" Harry squinted his eyes for he was looking past the fountains. "I think that's where Draco is Ron." he said sternly while running towards the fountains. "Hey!" Ron screamed, "Wait up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione tried to pull away, but his grasp was too tight. "You're hurting me Malfoy!" she screamed. All of a sudden when she thought that he was squeezing her wrist so tightly that she was going to pass out, she saw someone jump through the water and land next to Draco, then another body come through the water shortly after. By the distraction, Hermione was able to pull away from him while rubbing her pale wrist, giving him a disgusted look. "What's the meaning of this?!" Draco asked angrily. "No time to talk Malfoy," an auburn-haired man said, "we need to get you out of sight, now." "'Maam?" the other man asked seeing that she looked as if she was hurt, "Are you alright?" All of a sudden the fountains disappeared and Hermione ran as fast as she could out to the crowd. "Hey!" Draco screamed, "Come back here!" He started to run after her, with Harry behind him, and Ron behind Harry. While Hermione ran through the crowd Krum saw her and started running after Ron. She changed her direction and headed towards the left side of the castle. As she looked back to see if she had lost them yet (which she hadn't) she ran into something hard with so much pressure that she immediately fell to the ground. She looked up to see a man with a gun aimed straight at Malfoy. 


	4. The Trio's Awkward Reunion

Draco stopped instantly when he saw the man and was in shock so he wouldn't move. Then man fired a shot and just as the bullet was about to hit Draco straight in the heart, the auburn-haired man jumped in front of him and with that was shot in the stomach and landed hard on the stone path. Everyone was staring at the wounded man when they heard a scream. The assassin grabbed both of Hermione's hands tightly and held them behind her back while pointing the gun straight at her head. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Anyone moves and this young lady dies." he said coldly. He looked around and saw that no one was moving. ".Is this girl even worth anything to anyone?" he said while laughing cruelly. Hermione looked straight at Victor who kept his mouth shut. She gave him an angry/sad look as a silent tear ran down her cheek. I wish Harry or Ron were here. They'd do something! She thought to herself. All of a sudden someone spoke up. "Look." a black-haired rather handsome boy said, "We'll put our weapons down if you let the woman go." At least someone's standing up for me! Hermione thought. "I'm not lettin' this pretty lady go until this stupid 'so called emperor' feeds his people!" he impatiently. "You can have your food!" Draco said loudly. "As long as I get the girl." "No!" Hermione shrieked. "Not a word outa' you ya stupid girl." the man said as he tightened his grip around her hands which caused her to shriek pain. "I'm gonna fire in ten seconds if I don't get my bargain!" he said coldly. "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two--" All of a sudden there was a huge bang. Hermione screamed louder than she ever had before. As she fell to the ground.with the dead assassin. All of a sudden another crazy assassin started shooting everywhere and before she even knew what was going on the 'black-haired rather handsome boy' jumped on top of her, covering her head. After a few seconds the gun shots stopped, and the man slowly lifted his head up putting all of his support on his arms. He looked Hermione straight in the eye. His eyes looked strangely familiar to her. "Ok. I'm going to ask you this one last time.are you alright?" he asked kindly. She was breathing heavily. "I.I think so." she said in shock. He started laughing and turned to the other boys wearing cloaks like him. "She's O.K. guys." he said. All of a sudden the auburn-haired man got up and brushed off his robe. "Well," he said, "That was exciting!" The man who saved Hermione noticed that she was confused and said, "Oh, he was wearing a bullet-proof vest." She just nodded. All of a sudden he noticed that he was still on top of her, blushed lightly and helped her up. She stumbled a little and fell into his arms. "Woh!" he said, "Take it easy there." "Yea." Hermione replied a little dazed. All of a sudden Krum walked over. "I am so glad dat you are alright!" he said uneasily. Hermione all of a sudden came back down to earth and looked at him hatefully in the eye. "Oh yea, and no thanks to you!" she answered angrily and started walking away. "Her-mio-ninny! Wait!" Victor yelled. That caught Harry's attention. He slowly turned his head around towards the beautiful young woman. That couldn't be Hermione. It just.couldn't. He thought to himself. "Victor! Leave--Me--Alone!" she yelled trying to break loose from his tight grip on her arm. Which caught Harry's attention even more. "Oh my god!" he said aloud while still staring at Hermione who was fighting with Victor. "What is it mate?" Ron asked. Then he noticed what Harry was staring at. "Oh." he said with a sneaky smile, "Yes, she's a pretty one.but I think she's already taken." He laughed but Harry didn't seem to hear what he had said. "Hermione?" he asked. Ron looked at Harry and then at the young woman. "Harry," he whispered, "I think all this excitement has gone to you brain, let's find an inn or something, k?" Harry ignored him. "Hermione?" he asked again, this time a little louder so that she heard him. "Yes?" she looked around to see who was calling her. "H-Hermione.G-Granger?" Harry stuttered. "Yes, why?" she replied confusedly. He didn't answer. He just stared into her dark brown eyes. They had changed. They no longer sparkled or shone. They seemed.empty. "Oh. My. God." Ron said staring at Hermione with Harry. "Are you two alright?" she asked concerned and a little scared. How do they know me? she thought to herself. "Y-You don't remember us?" Ron asked, a little hurt. "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" she asked even more confused than before. "Hey Harry!" Seamus called. Harry turned his head to him. "Neville needs help; he got shot in the leg." "Be right there." he replied. When he turned his head back to Hermione she eyed him, then Ron, and was about to say something but her voice didn't work. Her head shot up in the air suddenly and everyone knew she was going to pass out. Victor stepped back and Harry ran as fast as he could towards her. She took one last breath and fell into his arms, unconscious. 


	5. The Fight

The next thing Hermione knew she was lying in her bed still wearing her gown while Martha patted her forehead with a wet washcloth. Remembering the incidents from before, she immediately shot up which scared Martha out of her mind causing her to drop the washcloth on the floor and put her hand over her heart breathing heavily. Before Martha could say anything Hermione instantly asked, "Where's Harry and Ron?" "Oh good, so you do know them." Martha replied, "I was wondering if I should let them inside or not.they said that they were.old friends of yours?" "Yes, where are they?!" Hermione asked again impatiently. "They're waiting for you down in the living room." Martha replied annoyingly. Hermione instantly jumped out of the bed running as fast as she could to her living room. While Martha screamed, "Hey! Come back! You need your rest!!!" Hermione ignored her (as usual). When she finally got all the way to the other side of the mansion, she stopped and saw Ron sitting on a couch twiddling his thumbs while Harry paced back and forth next to the fire. They both didn't notice her presence. She just stood there, smiling at them. She hadn't smiled in a long time. It felt good. All of a sudden Ron turned his head to where she was standing and yelled, "Hermione!!!" Harry immediately turned his head towards the door to see Ron running to Hermione. She had the biggest smile on her face that he had ever seen. And.she actually looked.pretty? He broke out of his daze to see Ron letting go of Hermione. She smiled at Harry caringly. He smiled back and ran to her. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "I missed you so much!" she was now crying she was so happy. Harry let go of her and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I missed you too!" he replied laughing. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down in chairs and talked for a long time. Finally when they ran out of things to say, Ron asked, "So.Hermione!.How's Krum?" The look of happiness on Hermione's face turned to that of sad. Then she looked angry. "He doesn't care." she said dazed. Ron looked at her confusedly, but Harry seemed to understand because she could have sworn that a look of pity swept across his face. "Oh.I see." Ron said sure of himself, "You're angry at him because he stepped back instead of catching you when you fainted. Though Ron didn't notice it, Hermione hadn't known that.er.little detail. So she got even more angry. Lucky Harry was there, or you would've fallen straight to the floor! Hermione looked confused. "You.you caught me Harry?" she asked. Harry looked embarrassed, "Well.you.you were falling.and.and I didn't want you to get hurt or anything and.er." "You ran all the way over from where you were and caught me in time?" she asked puzzled. "You must have run about sixty miles per hour!" "You should of seen him 'Mione!" Ron said, "He was running as fast as the wind!" Harry looked even more embarrassed. "Thanks." Hermione said kindly. Harry smiled and his face color turned back to normal. Hermione's smile soon left her face and she moaned angrily, "Did you see him out there?!" she said, "While I had a gun pointed at my head, he.he." she sighed, "I bet he wouldn't even care if I were shot." "That's not true Hermione!" a voice called out from by the door. She abruptly turned around only to see none other than Krum standing there with an angry look on his face. "Uh.oh.er.Victor, dear! H-How lovely of you to come home to check on me!" she said nervously. He sighed. "I wish I were." he said, "But I'm actually just here to change my tunic.The king has invited me to supper tonight. He says he has something important to talk to me about." He looked proud of himself though Harry and Ron were looking at him with disgust. "Oh." Hermione said a little embarrassed, "I.I'm sorry. I.I should have known." "It's quite alright." he said. "Now if you three will excuse me, I have more important issues to deal with." He started walking out of the room leaving Hermione nearly in tears, when all of a sudden Ron screamed, "Hey!" Krum turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "Who the heck do you think you are treating Hermione, our friend, your fiancée, like trash!" ".Excuse me?!" Krum yelled back in anger. "Lucky we were there!.When Hermione was in danger of getting shot in the head! Or when she fainted!--For god sake you knew! You knew that she could have gotten a concussion or something from falling onto the cement!.Or! When she was with Malfoy!" "What?!" Krum yelled at Hermione, "What were you doing with the King! You were cheating on me! Weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?!" Hermione shook her head from side to side. "No Victor, I wasn't." "You lie!" he screamed, "Now you're trying to blame all this on the king! That's your plan, isn't it?! Well, it won't work! "If I were you I'd trust Hermione any day over Malfoy!" Harry screamed. "Oh yea?" Krum asked, "Well I'd trust Malfoy any day over this filthy little...mudblood!" He looked Hermione straight into the eye giving her a nasty look. All of a sudden Krum fell the ground in agony, and Harry brought his fist back. He had more anger in his eyes than Hermione had ever seen. Krum moved his hand away from his eye and stood up abruptly. "You!.You little-" he said angrily. "Victor please don't!" Hermione begged while running in front of him trying to push him away from Harry. "Get off me!" he screamed while pushing Hermione so hard that she fell to the ground in pain. Harry leaned down to help her, but before he could lend her a hand he heard Hermione scream, "Harry! Look out!" But it was too late, Harry felt a sharp, stinging pain in his left eye. Krum aimed again but was distracted by Ron running onto him knocking him to the floor while punching him numerous times in the face. Krum started choking Ron trying to get him off. Hermione ran over to Krum and pulled on his arm. "Victor! Let--him--go!" she screamed while putting all of her energy into trying to help Ron. Victor finally let go of him, stood up, and looked proud of himself for his "victory" seeing them all on the floor. All of a sudden he came back down to earth and noticed what he had just done. He looked at Harry, who now had a black eye. Ron, who was rubbing his neck gasping for air, and Hermione, who was on the ground staring up at him with worry and hatred in her eyes. "Hermione," he said while walking towards her. She crawled backwards on her hands and knees. "Stay--Stay away from her Krum." Harry breathed weakly. Victor looked at his hands which had caused all this pain and hatred.and ran out of the room. 


End file.
